


Ring in then Kiss Goodbye

by CS9392



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS9392/pseuds/CS9392
Summary: This a story full of complicated things and complicated to understand. I may gave entered the biggest mistake but I want to challenge myself by doing this story which is stuck in my head for months already.
I might say that this is gonna be a story will focus on Kyungsoo (I think?? Depends on what is going to happen in the future)
p.s Don't expect me to update fastly. I might say this might become another pending story so... Don't expect.p.p.s This first chapter is just a background about the story. More like a very very small sneak peak at my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**A person who got no confidence, no guts to fight back, a coward indeed, thinks of himself as a low class person.**

**That is Do Kyungsoo’s life for about 23 years of his existence.**  
**He got bullied when he enters school until he finishes his studies, he is used to it. Even when he's working now, he still got bullied.**

**What is going to happen to him if he always appears weak and coward at all times?**

**Will his life turn upside down when he crosses the path of someone who isn’t visible to others?**

**Will this someone bring the lights out of his dull life?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a story full of complicated things and complicated to understand. I may gave entered the biggest mistake but I want to challenge myself by doing this story which is stuck in my head for months already.
> 
> I might say that this is gonna be a story will focus on Kyungsoo (I think?? Depends on what is going to happen in the future)
> 
> p.s Don't expect me to update fastly. I might say this might become another pending story so... Don't expect.  
> p.p.s This first chapter is just a background about the story. More like a very very small sneak peak at my story.


	2. Where everything starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be not entertaining enough to you so don't go further if you don't have interest with the pairings.

 

***2 years ago**

“Everyone this our new Assistant Cook.” He says as he crosses his arms in his chest and leaning his butt into the kitchen table, he stared at his new addition in the kitchen.

“Introduce yourself” He says strictly. The new guy just nods in approval.

“Hello, I am Do Kyungsoo. I am the new Assistant Cook that Mr. Park hired. Take care of me.” He says and bowed right after.

The staffs welcomed him, but not nice enough; giving him encouragement to do well in the future. But to be honest, he is such a slow mover. I mean he do things so slow so he is scared that he will get nagged all day because of his sluggish movements.

“Alright, our today’s Special dish is Scallops Pasta. Everyone be ready. There will be a war later.” His cooks respond with a snappy ‘Yes’ startling Kyungsoo, who just said ‘Yes’ softly and can’t even be heard. Their chef is about to go out of the station.

“I almost forgot. Kyungsoo you will be in the dishwasher, just help the others if needed.” He nods and slowly heads to the sink and started cleaning.

 

***Now**

 

  
Everyone is so naughty, it not like the first day he first has in this restaurant where everyone is friendly. They kept on making jokes and even picking on Kyungsoo when they get so used to him, he is just silently doing his work.

They are even so importunate even when they are cooking, especially the one who is with a name of sous chef in their station.

“Yah, do your work properly I can even see some dirt in the spoon and fork.” The sous chef, Chen. He slaps his chopstick in the metallic table beside Kyungsoo that made him so startled. He acts like he is the one owning the restaurant but to be very honest he is just the 2nd chef. Since Kyungsoo is the youngest he is always who they pick on and tease whole day.

“Why do you keep on getting a shock? Did you get some trauma or anything?” Chen laughs, Kyungsoo shakes his head a bit to the left, signing it is not. Chen shrugged his question and let it go first. “Do the it properly.” 

It’s been 2 years since he met this person, he doesn’t know if he will be thanking god that he got this job or just a negativity. 2 years of non stop nagging about him not doing a good job

Chen went near to his other co-workers and picks food from the food that they are cooking currently “Yah, are idiot? This is too salty. How can a person eat that? Do it again before Chef taste this and release his inner beast.”

  
Chen keeps on tasting the dishes that the other cooks are doing and saying what is missing or what is wrong. But the other staffs just do what the Sous Chef says. Sometimes even pretending to be doing something after the work so they can’t spend more time other than being a king in the station if the Chef is not around.

Kyungsoo finish his first day and went for a short break before changing his clothes and go home. It was tiring for him, even he just washes the dirty utensils, plates and pans.

Going back to his dorm near Dongguk University, he’s not even studying in Dongguk but at least he got a place to stay at even it is too cramped. Going home is a big trouble for Kyungsoo. He encounters different people who mostly judges his personality for being a creep.

Going inside in his room is full of talisman for ghost. He believes in them and encounters them inside his room so he put a lot of talisman in his room so he can sleep peacefully, but this time he just straightly went to his bed and slept. Soon it will be morning again and back to cleaning dishes.

  
-

  
“Kyungsoo can you look at the sauce that I am cooking outside, just stay there. Since you’re done cleaning, you can continue it later.” 

“Yes, Sous chef.” He bows and heads outside.

“Yah, daebak. How can you even say that to our new hired assistant?” Xiumin, Cook.

“I am doing something here, preparing the noodles and all of you are busy so no one can look after the sauce so let him. We will see if he really knows how to cook.”

  
“One Scallops pasta and Mozzarella Sausage for Table 1; 2 Perrilla Pesto and 1 Kimchi Pancake for Table 9; 1 Stuffed Egg Omelette and 1 Kimchi Spaghetti for Table 5. Got it?”

“Yes, Chef” All of them responds.

All of them, including chef is cooking for those people. It is dinner time so it is expected that there are a lot of customers coming in.

Chanyeol is the one who always do the specialty each day so the other make what is normal in the menu. Each cook has different focus, one is focus of beef and pasta, one is in the chopper and seafood areas, one is more on pasta only and sauces and the chef can do everything so it is easy for him to do it.

Even it is hot in the station, everyone is trying their best to do their own job. Even the chef himself is trying not to complain about the heat in their place but it is for the sake of the popularity of his restaurant and hard work of his cooks.

For the mean time, Chef Chanyeol is not around and went for a little break because there are no customers yet. The other cooks are left in the station doing dishes for the remaining customers. Chen is pacing back and forth again in their station supervising their dishes.

“Minseok-ah, Minseok-ah, Minseok-ah. Stir the sauce in one consistent direction. What the heck are you doing?" Chen. He grabbed Minseok’s right arms and showed how the right way to stir it consistent direction.

“Jun, the meat is too thick what are trying to do? Your own recipe? Steamed Kalbi? The meat for the stock should settle nicely in the soup. Don’t you know these things?”

“They don’t teach those things.” Junmyeon said.

“Do you think I don’t know that? I was being snarky. Do you know what metaphors or satires are?” 

A silent moment, Junmyeon didn’t even respond to his question because he doesn’t think it was too necessary to answer it.

“Hey sous chef. Is something burning?” Lay, another assistant chef in the station.

“My heart is burning. I have a heartburn!!”

“What good is it to have a top qualification when your character sucks?” Chen said in quite upsetting voice and hitting the metallic table.

“Oh, oh. It does smell like something is burning.” Lay says again as he loudly sniffs around the station.

Junmyeon looked all their stove but all of it was turned off and calmly said

“I think it is outside.” Chen and Minseok ran outside with Junmyeon behind them and at the very last the very chill Lay.

“Yah, yah, yah. Do Kyungsoo! Are you out of your mind?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Look at all the smoke. What do we do now?” Minseok says.

“Who falls asleep while cooking sauce? Who does that?” Sous chef and straightly pointing at Kyungsoo; who is quite worried about the sauce and also about chef.

“I’m sorry sous chef. I’m very sorry.”

“Do you think an apology is enough? You almost cause a fire!”

“Why don’t you even have the bare basics? I should just fire you. Whose restaurant are you trying to burn down?”

“I’m sorry, Sous chef.”

Just then, footsteps can be heard

“Not your restaurant.” Chanyeol said calmly. Everyone was startled and all of their heads are looking at the ground.

“Wow, I thought I was in Himalayas. Look at this smoke. The scenery here is epic.” He stopped and stared each one of them

"Am I right?” Chef Chanyeol says as he smiled quite a bit which is really scary because he barely smiles.

Kyungsoo just kept his head down and sighing quietly. He got in trouble again.

 

-

  
Chen dragged Kyungsoo in the storage after both of them got scolded.

“I’m in my 30’s and I’m being disciplined like a child. This is so degrading. I should leave and start my own place.”

Kyungsoo bowed his head “I’m sorry, Sous chef” He just keep on looking to the floor. He’s embarrassed yet ashamed of what he just did.

“Yah, Do Kyungsoo. You...... Damn Kyung. Seriously.” Chen said gritting his teeth in anger.

“Why can’t you sleep at night? Why are you falling asleep during the day? Why? Why!” He grabbed his chopstick that was in his apron and threatened Kyungsoo with it.

“Let’s do better, huh?”

“Yes.” barely heard and still head down. Sous chef is stopping himself from hitting him and ended up leaving Kyungsoo alone in the storage room. “Aish!” Kyungsoo still bowed to him when he was leaving.

 

He was cleaning the the Sauce pan and still kept on nodding off. It was hard to clean it because all of the ingredients turned black and scrubbing it 10 times then it will be cleaned. But he keeps on scrubbing it until he slowly falls in sleep but he got a shock because he bumped his head to the lid of the sauce pan.

He put something mint in his cheeks near his eyes so he can stay awake. But then, something just passes right in front of him that made him wide awake. A dark ghostly floats by and he seizes up in fear.

He feels something is crawling behind him; a blackened hands lands on his shoulder and he hastily started to pray.

“Our father who art in heaven…” Slowly, it disappears.

“Thank god.” He says so low and kept tapping both of his cheeks for himself to keep awake.

  
-

  
“Aish, I am so bored. I got no where to go. Maybe scare some college students in dorms? That will be fun.”

"Nah. I am hungry I should head to funeral and find funeral food.”

Minutes later.

“Oh you came so early.” Sobin another ghost that he is close with.

“Oh. Baekhyun. Sit here” Joohyeon said 

"I know you are starving because you can’t even get your own sacrificial rites, so you must be so hungry.”

“It’s actually funny, if you think about it. I’ve never heard of a ghost with a memory problem.”

“That’s true. That’s not common.” Joohyung said while he grabbed a dumpling in their table.

“Well, I guess if you died from a sudden trauma, it’s possible. If you can’t share your sacrificial rites you shouldn’t possess people like that.” Baekhyun drank his noodle soup while listening to her.

“Even ghost should have manners.”

“They say appetite for food and sex usually go hand-in-hand. You really can’t hide the fact that you’re a virgin ghost, can you? You didn’t even had a boyfriend in you past life, right?” Sobin laughed a bit, Baekhyun is clearly getting annoyed because of this. He died virgin.

“Yah, give it a rest. Even a dog is left along to eat."

“You think you’re better than a dog? I hear you still possess women to go around seducing men. I also heard that Suhbingo is out to catch you.”

“It has nothing to do with you!” Baekhyun said which clearly shows annoyance in his voice.

“It has to do with us, because of you we’re all getting in trouble as a whole. They said not to do it from up above. Why do you keep possessing people?”

“How about you? You never did anything wrong? I recall you possess people quite often.” Baekhyun fights back, he is rising his voice now because he is so angry and threatened her with his chopsticks even his mouth got some food in it. Sobin just made him more annoyed by acting it cool.

"So you think you didn’t do anything wrong! We’re both crazy ghost. Let’s fight!”

“Yeah sure. let’s go!”

“Get over here!”

“I can take you!” While the two of them are busy fighting the other ghost started to panic and disappeared in the nearest wall.

“Yah, what’s going on? Where are you all going? Are you all scared? Yah! Come at me, come at me!! I can take you all on!” He screamed on the top of his lungs. He calmed down a bit and turned his head to the left and saw Suhbingo is right beside him.

“You…. You little wench.” Suhbingo says. Baekhyun fixed his clothes and put his chopsticks down on the table.

“Hello Noona. Are you doing well?” Baekhyun greets her with matching 90 degree bow.

“No I’m not! How could I be when you’re around?"

Baekhyun sneakily went near Suhbingo and went to the other side of the table.

“Go on and eat.” Baekhyun says as he sneakily tries to get away from her.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“You… you stand right there! Hey you!!!"

Baekhyun ran with all his might around the funeral hall while Suhbingo is running behind him trying to catch him. People are calling security because they think Suhbingo is a crazy person and messing around in the funeral.

  
“No, I’m not a crazy person! I need to catch him!” She ran outside the funeral. She is running with all her might and not to lose her eyes on Baekhyun who is running so fast in front of her.

“Oh why is he so fast. What does he eat to make his stamina like this?” Just then, Baekhyun jumped on a hired taxi that was on the side and Suhbingo catch an empty taxi which is just right behind pf the taxi Baekhyun went in. Baekhyun saw her inside of a taxi and trying to catch up.

Baekhyun jumped out and right just a second difference Suhbingo is also behind her. They began to run again and Baekhyun is finding someone who can he possess first, so he can hide from Suhbingo.

“Aish. I lost him. Did he possess someone again?” Suhbingo is finding her inside of a company where he missed Baekhyun. She kept on bugging people but more on girls and saying “Okay it is the right time for you to appear again. Where are you?” Just then, Baekhyun was forced to be out of the women’s body when Chanyeol passed by beside her and he tries to go in again but he fails. Suhbingo found him and hook his neck with her cane which is a talisman.

“Hey! I caught you!"

“Ahh Noona! Let me go!” Baekhyun says as he struggles to get off from the cane, but from other people’s point of view, it seems like Suhbingo is a crazy person because she is hooking the air and yelling so loud to nothing in particular.

Chanyeol is there with Sandara; they witnessed it. Sandara is a PD in a broadcasting station. She just asked Chanyeol is he is busy and she just wanted to talk to. That’s why Chanyeol is in their building.

Chanyeol reached for his pocket in his coat but what he get is a ghost-repellant talisman.

“Aish. Who can really control my mother? When did she put this in here? She’s driving me crazy.” He crumpled the talisman and at the exact moment Sandara just got their coffee.

“Here you go, lukewarm Caramel Macchiato, right? You really don’t like hot food. You said it messes with your taste buds.”

“That was when I first started working in the kitchen. I’m not a beginner anymore.” Chanyeol said and drank his coffee a bit.

“What’s going on anyways? I don’t have much time.” Chanyeol says as he crosses his arms.

“Oh, I know, you’re busy. Honestly, I am working on a new program. It’s a cooking program where you receive missions from the viewers. I wanted you on the first episode with Chef Mark.”

“He’s doing another one? He thinks he’s a celebrity.” It is so clear that Chanyeol is quite annoyed by it and even crossing his arms in his chest.

“He has star quality and an interesting career. What do you think? You’ll do it, right?”

Chanyeol shakes his head as a sign of disagreeing with it.  
“No, I don’t do pilots. I’ll think about it id it becomes a regular program.” Sandara’s face shows she is desperate for it.

“Hey, even though I’m asking for a favour?” She says as she leans forward their table looks like he’s really begging for him to do it. She’s desperate.

“I have to cut back on my TV programs. I didn’t pay attention for a while and the restaurant went downhill.”

“Oh my, such a show off” Sandara sighs as he knows this guy got some guts and be ignorant.

“I’m not a show off. I’m really that great. How many times have I told you?"

“So you’re really turning me down?” Her face got some words written on it and it spells ‘Disappointed’.

“Yes, I really am. I already have"

“Wow, I’m sad. Rejected by a friend I trusted. This is a life lesson.”

“I’ll be going now.” He smiles and got up from his seat.

“Oh yeah. I’m going there this weekend. Do you want to go with me?”

“I’ll see. He’ll want it to be just the two of you anyways.” He turns his back and loudly says “I’ll be going.” Sandara just waved to his back saying “Bye"

  
-

It is a new day again, not exactly, more like same day because being back in the restaurant and getting a lot of teasing and scolding from Chen also probably with Chef Chanyeol. Anyways, he did a cabbage porridge last night just for something to post on his food blog. 

He chooses Cabbage Porridge because he was a weak child that often had digestion issues. His grandmother always makes him cabbage porridge. She even threatens him if he didn’t eat it she will acupuncture him, so he often drinks it or eat it in fear. Thinking back to his grandmother who relieved not only his stomach but my heart.

Last night, his other tenants is getting annoyed by the sound of chopping in the chopping board when he is cutting the cabbage. He keeps on saying I’m sorry and tried to be quiet but still ends up being noisy in with the chopping board.

The rooms are really really tiny, and the kitchen is a shared space, so other students complain about it and can’t focus on their studies.

Today, it is morning and breakfast is happening there are only few people since the restaurant is quite going down because it is summer. He is getting all of the dirty dishes in the table when a person asked for a favour. She even got a camera. ‘She is probably a food blogger or just love to take pictures.’ That is what Kyungsoo thinks of when he saw her.

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” She is signalling Kyungsoo to come closer to her.

“Yes?” He said as he went near the women.

“The soup got cold so the pictures aren’t coming out so well. Can you warm it up for me?” The lady asked. Kyungsoo is quite flabbergasted and quite confused.

"Um, then the noodles will get overcooked, so it won’t be good enough.” He stated quite in a whisper because he is always like that. The women rolled her eyes.

“Look, I’ve been running a foodie blog for five years so I know all of it. So when I tell you to warm it up, just do as I say.” Kyungsoo just looked at the lady.

“Okay.” He gets the noodle dish and went to the kitchen and reheat it. Sous chef and other cooks are looking at him even the chef. Chef Chanyeol is quite confused when Kyungsoo all of the sudden it cooking.

Kyungsoo is about to serve it again to the customer who is a food blogger when a little boy is playing around the restaurant accidentally bumped into Kyungsoo who is holding a steaming hot noodles and all of it went to his hands.

“Ouch! It’s hot!”

“Minseo, are you okay? Did you burn yourself?” It turns out it was the women’s son. She hastily went to him and looking for any burns in his child while, Kyungsoo is bearing the burn in his hands.

“What is this?!” She shouted to Kyungsoo who got his head down again.

“Are you okay kid? Are you alright?” Yet he still first ask for the safety of the kid. He tries to cool down the burn by putting his hand in his mouth.

“What are you doing? How can you be so careless with a steaming hot bowl? What if he got burns?” The lady outburst on him. Kyungsoo is blowing his hands to lessen the pain.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry”

“I mean kids run around because they are kids. Grown-ups should be the ones being careful, not the other way around! What kind of employee training is this?” She keeps on yelling.

“I’m sorry. I am truly sorry.” Kyungsoo still stubborn and keeps on apologizing. Chef Chanyeol appeared behind the kid and turned the boy so he can see him and squatted down.

“How old are you? Are you in kindergarten or no? Did you learn that you shouldn’t run around in public places?”

“I did.” The boy answered honestly.

“You did? Then did you do something wrong?”

“I did.” He answered honestly again.

“You did, didn’t you?” Chanyeol says as he pinches the boy's cheeks so lightly. Then the lady is yelling again but towards Chanyeol now.

“What are you doing?"

“What?” He says as he stands up. “Ah, are you upset because I’m disciplining him? I am, too, was upset because you were disciplining my employee.” The lady scoffed and put her hands on her waist.

“What kind of a ridiculous situation is this?”

“I know, right? It is a ridiculous situation. Asking for the soup to be reheated when the noodle will get overcooked. And when it ends up being not being tasty, you’ll…” Chanyeol’s sister hold onto his wrist for him to stop but it just fuelled his anger too.

“Let go.” He says to his own sister who is still trying to calm the situation down. Chanyeol still continued what he was saying.

“I mean that alone was alarming on its own. But why blame an innocent person when you couldn’t control your kid?”

“What? Are you done talking? You think you’re all that because you were on TV?”

“Please let’s calm down first.” Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister; says as she can get the tensing anger between the two of them. But then the lady bursted her anger towards her.

“What are you? Huh, I guess there isn’t anyone normal here” Yoora was hurt of what the girl said and then Chanyeol’s killer eyes just landed right into the lady complaining. Kyungsoo is worried about it also because it became a mess and even got the owner’s sister in trouble.

It was quiet and Yoora just stayed calm but can see how hurt she was with what she just heard. Yoora can’t see. Chanyeol looks like he’s gonna murder someone today.

  
“Leave. Get out. Get out now!” Chanyeol said as he throw the lady out of his restaurant.

“We only serve normal customers. So just leave!” He said as he accompanies those two outside.

“Seriously, I’m speechless. Let’s go Min seo. I’m not going to let this pass.” She said with a higher voice. Just then Kyungsoo went out too and handed something over the lady.

“Excuse me, you dropped your card.” Kyungsoo said it sincerely with his head down but the lady grabbed the card harshly.

“Don’t you know who am I?” She said and she stormed out of the place.

“I’m sorry. Goodbye,” Kyungsoo bids her and even bowing to show respect. Chanyeol can’t still understand why he still giving respect to a uneducated customer.

“You.” He said as he is quite speechless.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says. It is fuelling his anger again.

He wanted to scream so bad but he can’t Kyungsoo is facing him but his head is facing the floor again.

“You… You. Come inside.” Chanyeol says as he huffed and went inside.

Kyungsoo stayed a bit outside and closed his eyes. “Oh, what to do…”

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are alone in the storage room. Kyungsoo hands are shaking because of fear. He never wanted to be in trouble, again.

“I’m really sorry Chef. I-I should’ve been more c-careful.” He says first and his head is down again.

“Do you know why I dislike you the most?” Kyungsoo was quite taken aback and lifted his head enough for Chanyeol to see his expression.

“What?” He said so soft barely heard by Chanyeol.

“Your attitude irritates me. Whether you did or didn’t do something wrong. You’re always sorry, always at fault and always wrong. That attitude. That’s not even being nice.”

“You don’t even know that the way you behave makes other around you look bad.”

“I-I’m really….”

“Here you are again. Sorry again.” He scoffed

“The kitchen isn’t an easy place to be. It’s a battlefield. Only strong and powerful can last. You have no chance if you keep making yourself as the weak one.” He stabled himself and put his hand on to his pockets and went near him.

“Let me give a sincere advice”

Silence.

“You should think long and hard. About whether you belong in a kitchen or not. Don’t be foolish and stubborn, get hurt, and be a nuisance to others.” He went back to his original place and about to leave when he saw Kyungsoo is covering his hand that was burned by the soup.

“Go put on some cream. Your hands shouldn’t have burn scars.” Kyungsoo stayed still in the storage room. Taking all in him and sticking it in into his mind.

When Chanyeol got inside of his restaurant, his sister showed up to him

“Did you give Kyungsoo a hard time?” He didn’t say anything but he stopped in front of her.

“I wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault this time. Being nice isn’t a crime.”

“It is a crime to be nice.” He just says flatly and grabbed a glass of water.

Just then, Chanyeol remembered his past. Wherein, he is the nice guy, always being pushed around by his peers. He always goes home into an empty house even during his birthday; his mother just leave money on the table and wrote a note. 

‘Just buy whatever you want for your birthday and use this money. I’m sorry I can’t be with you today.'

“Anyways, will we be okay? She’s an influential blogger.”

“Is that some sort of official ranking? Who is she trying to fool?”

Kyungsoo went to the bathroom and washed his face to waken up himself. He was about to go out when Chef Chanyeol just pass right in front of him and Kyungsoo went inside and slowly closed the door again. 

It wasn’t that easy for Kyungsoo too, who holds back tears and shrinks out when he just saw Chanyeol passed by.

-

It was night time in Seoul and Kyungsoo is walking on the pavement, he is really sleepy that he can really fall asleep when he is walking.

Out on the streets, a beautiful young woman watches an ambulance go by and whines that the make-out session was nice while it lasted, which wasn't long enough, then Baekhyun leaves her body; leaving the young woman confused. The bells jingles is making Baekhyun go nuts, it is so noisy.

“Why does she have to do this; it is so annoying.” Baekhyun kicks the pavement in annoyance and continues to walk.

His form passing through everyone he contacts, but then a guy is about to cross his path— he steps aside and gave a bit of space for him not to hit/bump him and bowing apologetically then started to walk again towards his dormitory.

Baekhyun wonders.

“You…. see me?”

 

— End of Chapter 1 — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might say that it sounds familiar. Yes it is familiar. My idea got the same story in a drama yes. It is Oh My Ghost, If you don't want it, then don't read. If you feel this is plagiarise, no it's not plagiarised; I said it that my idea is same story as the drama. I already got this idea months ago, before I even watch the drama itself. The flow of the story where it kinds of be the same.
> 
> I don't care if you hate this I am just expressing my thoughts towards stories.
> 
> Also this is crossposted at AFF.


	3. The sudden change

> Chapter 2

 

 

*preview*

 

Out on the streets, a beautiful young woman watches an ambulance go by and whines that the make out session was nice while it lasted, which wasn't long enough, then Baekhyun leaves her body leaving the young woman confused. The bells jingles is making Baekhyun go nuts, it is so noisy.

 

“Why does she have to do this; it is so annoying.” Baekhyun kicks the pavement in annoyance and continues to walk.

 

His form passing through everyone he contacts, but then a guy is about to cross his path— he steps aside and gave a bit of space for him not to hit/bump him and bowing apologetically then started to walk again towards his dormitory.

 

Baekhyun wonders.

 

“You…. see me?”

 

-

 

He wants to follow him but he thinks that he will just freak out. So, he goes to his path and walking aimlessly and ending up to the fish market.

 

“Ahh, I’m so hungry.” he states as he keeps on walking on the aisle of the market; seeing a lot of different fish.

 

“Ah, this is so annoying. I wish I am still alive and make dad a breakfast with these fishes.” He annoying said as he tries to touch the fish.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is having a dinner gathering with his colleagues. A sophisticated woman joins Chanyeol’s dinner, it makes him tense so much even they are High school friends, it feels like they’re meeting for the first time. 

 

She asked him to cater a party for her because it was her birthday next week, saying that all of her friends are his’ fans.

 

“Oh, what should I do? I’m quite pricey.” Chanyeol says, his colleagues is disagreeing with him.

 

“It was a joke. I can’t even make a joke? Gosh, you guys!” He says helplessly as they thought it was real.

 

“No matter how expensive you are, you won’t be asking for a building, right? I’ll pay whatever you ask for.” She says, it feels like she’s pressuring him even one of his colleagues says that he can ask a lot from her because she is the daughter of a Ji Woo Group's owner.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Chanyeol just states it and faces the girl.

 

“I’ll do it because you’re pretty but, I think I’ll have an appointment on that day. Sorry.” The girl’s face instantly fell from the pit of doom. Chanyeol was sorry for declining it as he even sees her expression when he said he got an appointment. He doesn’t want it to become more awkward in there so he looks at his watch and says he have to go and he got another meeting ahead. 

 

Colleagues asking for him to stay, he just drank the wine and just left while one of his friend came and send him outside of the restaurant.

 

“Why such in a hurry? You should have some coffee and hang out a bit”

 

“I’m meeting someone for coffee” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yeah? A woman? Indeed. You got some chick magnet.”

 

“Is it weirder for me to meet up with a man at this hour?” He says and handed an envelope to him “Here. Take this.”

 

His friend is declining it but Chanyeol shoves it into his hands and leave him. As he leaves his friend opens the envelope that he just gave and it was a small amount but still useful.

 

Chanyeol ended up in fish market, he’s in good terms with all the old women here selling seafood’s for him. They are charming him as he shops.

 

As Chanyeol shops, Baekhyun is still in the fish market trying to lift or get a fish that which freaks the older women in a mess saying that the fish is still alive.

 

He strolls and spotted a handsome looking men shopping around the fish market.

 

“What is that handsome man doing in a fish market like this? It’s not like a bad thing but— am I that lucky today?” He giggles and went near the man.

 

“Ahjumma, I’ll take 3kgs of this please…. No, make it 5kgs.” He shops then a cold wind gust on his right side.

 

“Ohh, it is suddenly cold here. Even it is still summer”

 

“It is always cold here during night.” The older woman says as she gave what he bought.

 

“Aigoo, such a pretty man. I should follow him.” Baekhyun.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo made a letter of resignation and went to the restaurant and secretly placed it in front of the desk. It was dawn when he went to the restaurant so no one knew he was there.

 

He lacks some sleep, even he is sleep deprived he still went in some dormitories that he can stay with. The dormitory that he is staying right now is informing him that he should leave because there are so may complaints against him also the landlord is having a trouble because he always sees Kyungsoo lighting an incense to ward off the spirits away from him. That’s why he is sleep deprived; and so sleepy during day.

 

“A room with a window is 300,000 won per month and 50,000 won maintenance. There aren’t any vacant rooms"

 

Kyungsoo walked out of the building in despair.

 

“The rooms with window is so expensive.” He says soullessly. He just walked away from it and maybe try again the next day; walking in the direction where the bus station is and waiting for it to arrive but sleep is taking over him.

 

 

 

Baekhyun is in the restaurant still following Chanyeol. He even watches him sleep which is totally creepy.

 

Even an hour before they open he is still roaming around following him wherever he goes.

 

“Chef Chanyeol, Kyungsoo left already.”

 

“What? What are you saying?”

 

Xiumin handed over the letter that Kyungsoo left earlier. While he’s reading it, he doesn’t feel any pressure to it.

 

“Then find another one that can replace him.” Chanyeol says carelessly.

 

“Ah, Oppa. Why don’t you just give Kyungsoo a time to think about it. He’s quite being too small recently because you’re being too hard to him.” Yoora says as she hold on to his brother’s arms.

 

“It’s not my fault. If he thinks, he doesn’t belong to the kitchen then he should leave. This is a battlefield, not a chilling place.”

 

‘Oh, isn’t that the guy I met last night that he was about to bump in the streets.’ Baekhyun says as he saw Xiumin is trying to call him. The reason why he said it, he saw Kyungsoo’s picture in Xiumin’s phone when he’s dialling his phone.

 

‘Oh, he works here.’

 

“Did you see him walk carelessly when he’s on his way home. He might even get ran over because he’s always sleepy and even almost burn the restaurant.” Chen says taking Chanyeol’s side that they should find another one, but it is not easy to find a replacement that got some skills in kitchen.

 

‘Wow, this guy really is a 100% rude. How can this handsome man hire someone like this? He should be unemployed with his attitude. But this Chef Chanyeol is rude too. He didn’t even give Kyungsoo a chance to think about and just wants to find a replacement instantly.’ He says in annoyance.

 

Baekhyun tries to enter Xiumin’s body but he can’t.

 

‘He’s too strong. How about this girl.’

 

She enters Yoora’s body but she is disappointed because she is blind and she can’t see Chef Chanyeol. So she leaves her body.

 

‘I need to find that Kyungsoo guy. He seems weak now and can be my host and stick with Chanyeol for the rest of my existence. But I wanted to know why I died so suddenly.’ He says and clutched his head, he tries to remember but all he can see is himself with eyes closed and………. water?

 

‘Ah this is giving me a headache. I better find that Kyungsoo.’ He says as he disappeared from the wall.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is asleep in the bus station, some people looking at him weirdly and even judging him that he’s a homeless person and to not touch him. 

 

 Kyungsoo have no idea about it because he is in a deep sleep with his head down. Kids even insulting his physical appearance, their parents aren’t even trying to discipline their own kids and just let them, some are even joining their kids insult him.

 

Baekhyun is running everywhere and trying to spot if Kyungsoo is out. He searches every dormitory even scaring some students around. He can’t find him.

 

Seonmi is out too and furiously finding Baekhyun who escaped her house.

 

“Where is that wench. I’m going to kill him.” She searches and searches around Seoul.

 

Kyungsoo’s phone is ringing all the time, Xiumin is trying to reach him and ask if he is really quitting his job.

 

He just leaves a lot of voicemail just incase he’s trying to ignore them at least he can hear what he is trying to say.

 

Baekhyun turned around the corner and he hears a phone ringing in his head.

 

‘Ah my head hurts.’ He exclaims and he hold onto his head again and tries to find him, still. Just when he just turns again to another street, Seonmi appeared behind him.

 

“I feel that he’s near here. He’s not possessing someone this time. I must find that wench before he disappears again.” She said as she hurriedly tries to spot him.

 

-

 

Baekhyun spotted a guy sleeping on a bus stop. But he didn’t even care about it he sat on the bench and take a rest before going somewhere again.

 

But what catches his eyes is that the guy is only one that is with colored in his sight. He stood up and looked at the guy sleeping.

 

‘Oh, isn’t this the Kyungsoo? The one who is working on the restaurant?’ As he leans back and look around them no one is suspicious about him; And he’s the only one that is colored. 

 

‘I can possess him.’ He says as he enters his body and it worked.

 

Baekhyun is inside of Kyungsoo’s body, he’s the one controlling him.

 

(Note: This part I am going to use Baekhyun’s name instead of Kyungsoo because Baekhyun is now in control of Kyungsoo’s body.)

 

“Assa!! I can go back to the restaurant and find a way to be close to Chef. Also I can find out how did I die.” He exclaims but truthfully Baekhyun is the one who is saying it not totally the ‘guy’ Kyungsoo.

 

Walking leisurely in the streets and planning his evil plans for later.

 

“Ah, this is nice. I feel like alive again.” Baekhyun says as he skips one step and doing it again and again. He is so carefree that Seonmi attached bells in his ankles are ringing even he possessed someone the older woman can hear him.

 

He feels so nice strolling around greeting everyone with so much hype, it is completely opposite of Kyungsoo’s attitude. Which may be mistakenly that Kyungsoo is having a multiple personality. Because the real Kyungsoo never greet strangers in public even though his workmates in the restaurant.

 

“Hello little kid.” He greets the little girl, but the other just stared at him weirdly. But some are adoring his attitude.

 

“I am your older — … Brother! What’s your name little girl?” He said.

 

“Yoona.”

 

“Ya. Do Kyungsoo! Why are you here?”

 

‘Oh it’s Xiumin.’ he says inside him.

 

“Why?” Baekhyun says nonchalantly as Xiumin ran near him and the little girl scurries away from them already going over to her mother.

 

“Are you really quitting in the restaurant. Chef might give you another chance to work there.”

 

‘Ah, He’s talking about his retirement paper earlier.’

 

“Why? Is he calling me back to work for him? You say to him I am not working for him anymore. I will just build my own restaurant without that rude jerk.” Baekhyun says in annoyance. Xiumin is speechless.

 

‘He’s so weird today. What’s gotten into him?’

 

“H-how did you know that he’s rude to you earlier? Are you in the restaurant earlier? Is that the reason why you’re not picking up your phone” Xiumin reasoned out as he looks at him suspiciously. Baekhyun gasps in shock.

 

‘He shouldn’t know about me.’ He says

 

“Just go tell him that. Don’t say any nonsense to me, you’re just making me spin my head. Faster!” Baekhyun says

 

“Did you hit your head or something? Why you’re so overly confident right now after you give a resignation letter to Chef?” Baekhyun glares to him.

 

“Am I not allowed to be like this? So I need to tell you guys that or ask permission to you on what I can say?”

 

‘He’s really weird today.’ Xiumin just hesitating to leave him.

 

“Just don’t leave your phone like that. I’ve been calling you so many times. Pick up my call when I call you.” He says and rode his motorcycle again and zooming towards the restaurant.

 

“Those rude jerks, who are they to told me go back in the restaurants after being so rude to Kyungsoo. I should give justice to this piece of coward and some time to shine. But I want to be with that Chef more than any other thing, but I need to make Kyungsoo different today. Also about my death… Ah so many things to do,, but first be with Chef Chanyeol is the top priority.” He says as he continuous to stroll around.

 

“Yah, You!! You used another body this time! What really gotten to you... you wench.” Seonmi yells behind Baekhyun. He started to ran towards where Xiumin went, running as fast as he can so that older women can’t get her again and be stuck in her house for so many days.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Chanyeol was summoned to the police station, there he was informed that the angry food blogger pressing onto him an assault charges for pushing her out of the restaurant. She is claiming that he got scars and injuries that will take a long time to heal, which is completely nonsense. He didn’t even hit her and she is completely fine when they left and now she is pressing charges on him.

 

“That’s ridiculous. What assault are you talking about? She is the one who should be here and facing these charges because of her being too rude enough to make an innocent person look bad by bad decisions.” Chanyeol explains his side to the police officer.

 

“She was being rude in my restaurant, so I pushed her a bit to make her leave but it is not enough for her to have injuries, she is even fine when she left my restaurant. How can that be an assault?” He keeps on explaining himself even showing to the officer how he pushed her.

 

“I get your point but she filed a lawsuit and even needed to be in a hospital for 3 weeks.”

 

“3 weeks? That is completely nonsense. How can you have injury to that? Aish!” Chanyeol is speechless.

 

Just then his brother-in-law; Kai, arrived asking what happened to him why is he being summoned in the police station.

 

“There this rude food blogger that filed a lawsuit because she needs to be hospitalized for 3 weeks, I didn’t even hit her, I just pushed her to get out of my restaurant.

 

“Excuse me, can I take my brother-in-law out for a moment just let him calm down.” The officer agreed and let Chanyeol go first while Kai gets something for him to drink.

 

As he got out of the police station he keeps on releasing his anger by words but not risking on cursing.

 

“This is insane, seriously! This is driving me nuts”

 

Kai arrived and giving him a bottled juice to calm him.

 

“That blogger is no ordinary lady. She says she won’t settle no matter what.” Chanyeol scoffed and drinks the juice that Kai offered him.

 

“What apology? Getting bitten or scratched is upsetting enough. Why should I apologize?”

 

“But, brother-in-law you’re a public figure.”

 

“Does being that makes me a criminal? You’re saying that it is my weakness?” He’s upset. Kai just stayed silent, he still needs to show his best because he is his brother-in-law.

 

“I’ll go to court. I’ve always wanted to visit a courtroom so it works out.” Chanyeol started walking away towards to his car

 

“Your emotions shouldn’t be making these decisions.”

 

“Humans are emotional being by nature. What are you even talking about.” Kai is following him behind like a lost puppy.

 

-

 

Baekhyun managed to ditch the old woman that keeps on trailing behind him but he doesn’t know where he ends up. It is unfamiliar to him.

 

“Where does this guy even live? I don’t know where to go.” Baekhyun but he is too stubborn to go back in the restaurant but his prince charming is there.

 

“Ah, what to do? Should I go back?” He is contemplating. He is tempted. He can’t resist and ask some of the people passing by if they know where Chanyeol’s restaurant.

 

“Chanyeol’s restaurant? It is already closed at this hour.” The old lady says.

 

“I know, but do you know how can I get to the restaurant? It’s urgent.” Baekhyun says as he can’t stand still in his place.

 

“Yeah. Just go straight and turn right, when you turned to your right go straight then left. You will his restaurant at the corner of the street.” The old lady gave him directions. 

 

Baekhyun hastily says his gratitude to the lady and straightly go to the direction where Chanyeol’s restaurant is.

 

He is seriously bad at remembering things and he got lost at the moment where there a lot of streets across his path.

 

“Aish, I can’t remember what the old lady says. I am really bad at remembering directions.” He walks back but she even got lost more. He doesn’t know where he last went; where he met the old lady.

 

Baekhyun walks on the pavement whining about how he got lost in the streets. Sometimes he kicks the floor just to let his anger go down.

 

Coincidentally, a large crowd is ahead of him that draws his attention. He ran to the crowd and tries to sneak in front so he can see what is happening.

 

Instead of asking what happened to the neighbors, he just instantly set his eyes on the policeman that got an outstanding height. He stands out so much.

 

Baekhyun can only see his side view but he is quite familiar with his face. It’s like he seen him before or maybe he used another body to seduce or to love him so he can’t remember that much. He is dreaming how great will that policeman be.

 

“Ah, this is a nice view. I wonder how great he is.” Baekhyun says while he dreamily staring at the policeman. He got weird stares from other people cause Baekhyun just said it quite loud, enough for others to hear it.

 

“Is this guy crazy?”

“Have you heard what he said? He said he wonders how great he will be.”

“I think he is really crazy.”

“Gay.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t mind those he just wants to stare at him until he can notice him.

 

The crowd became doubled when other guards or policemen carried a dead body outside of the building. He even saw that he covered the small boy’s eyes, which turns him even more. 

 

The ambulance goes to the hospital in an extreme speed and crowd starts to disperse because the happening is already done, the investigators are on the job now. Some still stayed but mostly went to their own respective homes. Baekhyun leaves also but he salutes first before turning to his back and tries to find Chanyeol’s restaurant.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is back again in the broadcasting station and of course meets with Sandara once again. PD Park.

 

Sandara is again, insisting Chanyeol to do the cooking reality show so he can revive his image once again. He might reconsider it but he still doesn’t know.

 

“Let’s say you are fine right now. You still say that you are fine even it is not. But you should come to my program. The shoot is already next week.”

 

“Ah the one you proposed to me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“A TV program at this time? It will be just a mess.”

 

“It makes even more sense this time. Don’t you know that it is the best strategy? It’s an all out attack. You can come out and be confident, you can explain yourself. Then if you win the first episode it will give you more justice and at least people will think of it that you are not guilty.”

 

“Ah~ I still don’t know it seems wrong this time.”

 

“If you keep on hiding people will start to suspect you that you are really guilty with the case. Anyways, it is a survivor concept so it focuses on the skills. You can probably win this. It is somewhat variety too, you have some good communication skills too so why not try it.”

 

“Yeah, I may be entertaining but I don’t know yet. I have to think about it.”

 

“Okay just give me a call.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It is night already; would you like to eat dinner?” Sandara asks. “There is a near food truck just across the park. Would like to eat? My treat.”

 

“Okay. Since it is your treat.”

 

-

 

“Good Morning Everyone. Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun screams when he got inside of their locker room. He managed to sleep in the park, which is so awful. When morning shines he asks the old people in the park who are exercising. That’s how he got in the restaurant.

 

“Oh, why are you here?” Chen says as he changes his clothes to his usual White uniform same as the others.

 

“Why am I not allowed to go back? Chef is not officially kicking me out, I just took a short vacation.” He eyes Xiumin to keep quiet.

 

But all of them just shuts up and no one dares to speak. Unless, all of them stared down when the door from their locker room is being opened and unexpected to see Chef Chanyeol there.

 

“Oh you’re here.” Chef Chanyeol says nonchalantly.

 

Everyone excused their-selves and leave the two of them. Chanyeol sat on the plastic box where they stock cider.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol ask as he rubs his nape. It was awkward but they can handle it.

 

“About before, I think I may have made a mistake.” Baekhyun says as he tries not to combust.

 

“What? ‘I think I may have made a mistake’?”

 

“No, I meant saying is that I’m sorry for what I’ve done before. I am not in the good state that time. I hope you can let me off once.” A short silence was shared by both of them.

 

“Sit down for now.” Chanyeol commands and Baekhyun just follows what he said and sat down with his back on his locker door. He is still trying to not show it but he’s dying. Sitting in front of him, eyes to eyes. 

 

‘Maybe he will hold my hand.'

 

“Do Kyungsoo!”

 

“What?” Baekhyun says. ‘Oh shit, I forgot.’

 

“What do you mean ‘what’? Are you still not in the right condition?”

 

“N-no. I just didn’t hear you.” He reasoned out. He just let him off this time too.

 

“By the way, It probably wasn’t easy for you to decide to leave this place. When you’re ask me to let you off, are you saying you’re not ready to go? Are you saying you still want to stay here?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose”

 

“Then what gives you motive to do it? Because of what I said?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Chanyeol huffed a bit and lowered his head.

 

“I will give you several weeks so you can have enough time to decide for yourself whether you want to stay or leave.” He is dead serious. Suddenly…

 

“Okay! I’m absolutely in!” He exclaims with so much excitement. That gave the Chef a shock with sudden excitement. He even holds the Chef’s hand to handshake it so it means that the deal is completely fine. Chanyeol stood up with a confused words written on his face.

 

“Now that we’ve made up, let’s do out best. Okay?” She is still hyped and the way she talks is completely informal and just keep on shaking their hand. Chanyeol pulled his hand back in an incredible speed.

 

“You’re not in your right mind at the moment. You need to see a doctor.” He says while pointing his finger to him and just walks out of the locker room.

 

“Gosh, even he got some looks. I am even crushing on him but he’s so freaking rude.”

 

“What’s with this guy. What am I supposed to do now? I don’t even know what position he got in here.” He says and prepares himself and went to their kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                    — End of Chapter 2 —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some part are same as the drama. I know, if you're uninterested then just stop reading it.


	4. Opportunity

 

> Chapter 3

 

_***preview*** _

 

“Now that we’ve made up, let’s do out best. Okay?” He is still hyped and the way he talks is completely informal and just keep on shaking their hand. Chanyeol pulled his hand back in an incredible speed.

 

“You’re not in your right mind at the moment. You need to see a doctor.” He says while pointing his finger to him and just walks out of the locker room.

 

“Gosh, even he got some looks. I am even crushing on him but he’s so freaking rude.”

 

“What’s with this guy. What am I supposed to do now? I don’t even know what position he got in here.” He says and prepares himself and went to their kitchen.

 

 

 

It is time to get back to work lunch is already coming in just around the corner. Baekhyun still don’t know where his station and just keep messing up with the stuffs, like trying the knife with initials.

 

“Why does this guy doesn’t have any personalized knife? Is this guy bad at cooking?” Baekhyun thinks about it but he is drawn too much with the knives that he tried to cut cabbages.

 

“Wow, this is really nice sharp and just exact size for his hand.” Baekhyun mutters as he keeps on chopping cabbages.

 

“Ya Do Kyungsoo! Aren’t you go— Oh, oh. Put that down.” Chen says as he is the first one to enter the kitchen and the other guys following him behind.

 

“Oh, why? This knife is pretty impressive. Where did you buy this?” Baekhyun is point the knife straight to Chen, looks like he’s checking if the blade is still straight and not dented.

 

“P-put that down. We can talk about that when you put that knife down.”

 

“Why are you so scared of this? Can this kill a person?”

 

“Y-y-yeah. It can kill people.” He is still pointing the knife jokingly and playfully trying to ran over them but them being scaredy-cats run out of the restaurant as fast as they can.

 

“What’s with them?”

 

-

 

“Excuse me?” A customer says, everyone is nowhere to be found but Kyungsoo is in the station cleaning the pan’s. Chanyeol is being angry again for not cleaning the flour that was scattered in the storage room. So all of them went to storage except for Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes. Just a moment.” Kyungsoo says as he dries his hands and go to the customer who is needs something.

 

“I think this pasta is too watery. Can you boil is a little more?” The customer says.

 

“Ah, this pasta is supposed to be like that.”

 

“Honey, she said it is normally like this.” The customer says to his companion.

 

“No, It’s disgusting. I don’t want it.” The companion says.

 

“Well, everyone has different tastes. Can’t you just boil it down? Also why the mussels are only few, add a bit more.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a few” Baekhyun says and started to count the mussels in the plate that was served.

 

“Why don’t you just do what we asked for? Is this place known for a rude staff to the customers?” Both of the customers gazed at him with total annoyance.

 

‘Why customers in here so arrogant and stubborn. It’s not like a 5-star restaurant for them to be spoiled brat like this. Ah, I don’t know anymore. I’ll just do what he says.’

 

“Yes, I will boil it down” Baekhyun says and he get the plate and go to their kitchen to boil it down.

 

“That rude customers don’t even know manners.” He says as he fire the stove and boiling the pasta. Just then, Chef Chanyeol steps up in the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing?” Chef Chanyeol says while Baekhyun is boiling the pasta.

 

“What? The customer wanted me to boil the pasta because it is too watery for her to eat it.” Baekhyun says.

 

“So, I asked you… what are you doing!” Chanyeol bursts. Making Baekhyun annoyed.

 

“Why are you getting? I told you, didn’t I?! The customer asked me to heat it up so do you see what I am doing right now?” Baekhyun is starting to get angry now, Chanyeol is even getting angrier. He grabbed the pan and throw it in a bin.

 

“Why did you doing that? It’s such a waste!”

 

“If you boil it again it will become tasteless. Also, who are you to touch my cooking? Are you the chef here? Do you own this?”

 

“I’m sorry, Chef” He says but he no longer put his head down he is actually staring at him.

 

“I acknowledge my mistake, but those people were going on about you assaulting someone. I was thinking of you so you don’t get the restaurant go downhill more than it is today.”

 

“Who are you to think of me!!!” It is getting more heated customers starting to get out of the restaurant because of them.

 

“What the heck!! Can’t I think of you? Why are you always so twisted about things? If someone is giving a good intention you can’t accept it?” Baekhyun is completely saying things in informal and not even addressing Chanyeol as a chef anymore.

 

“Seeing your attitude since yesterday and today, you probably didn’t understand my warning to you, right? From now, on you’re banned from the kitchen until further notice.” He just left him like that. While his back is showing Kyungsoo is punching the air as if he wants to punch him in the face.

 

“If only I can just punch him once. He’ll be dead to me.” He sighs and throw the spoon in the sink.

 

“Why is he so freaking rude, it is completely turn off. Why can’t he be nice sometimes. Is he crazy?”

 

Some of the customers are there but already leaving when the argument between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is done.

 

“We got another issue for Chanyeol, let’s post it later when we get out of here.” One of the customer said.

 

-

 

“Oppa” Yoora says.

 

“Oppa, I heard that someone recorded the argument you had with Kyungsoo yesterday.” Yoora says in a worried voice.

 

“Just let them, it is not worth of my time.”

 

“Why are you just letting them do it? Your name will get even more hate when they saw the video of you and Kyungsoo arguing.” Chanyeol just sighs.

 

“I don’t know to do with him anymore, I am more in peace when he’s not around in the kitchen. How dare he even touch my cooking and just making decisions by himself. Is he the boss of this restaurant?”

 

“He doesn’t mean it like that, maybe the customer is being rude towards you and just did what they are asking. Just understand him, he doesn’t want to ruin the name of your restaurant name by them being rude to the customers too.”

 

“Are you – Are you taking his side, Noona? Are you going to betray me too?”

 

“You’re being too hard on Kyungsoo yesterday”

 

“Ah, I don’t know anymore. I’ll be leaving now. Chen! We’re going to be late.” It is annoying to listen to the same things as yesterday; that is what Chanyeol feels right now.

 

“Yes! I’ll be there”

 

“We’ll go now, Take care of my restaurant.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Are you angry?”

 

“No. Go now, you’ll be late for the shoot.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Chen and Chanyeol is in the shoot venue already. Yes, he accepted the offer from Sandara’s program. Not because that Sandara forced him to do it, but for the sake of his image, and now that someone wants to ruin his image more for what happened yesterday with Kyungsoo.

 

Chen is kind of in panic and keeps on finding something around their station.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol mutters enough for Chen to hear it.

 

“I-I need to pee for a moment.” Chen says hastily.

 

“Okay, just be fast the shoot will start in a bit.”

 

He went out of Chef Chanyeol’s sight and fishes his phone from his pocket.

 

“Kyungsoo. It’s me.”

 

“Oh why?”

 

“Are you in the kitchen? Can you check if Chef’s knife is there?”

 

“Chef’s knife? Wait a minute” Baekhyun says and hurriedly go to the knife section where their personalized knives are placed.

 

“Oh, it’s here.”

 

“Can you bring it here, like right now. I’ll wait you outside of the broadcasting station.” And he hanged up already before getting a reply from Kyungsoo

 

Chanyeol is in his dressing room already, he’s getting his make up done also for a moment that he can think of different dishes for the competition later. He is competing with Chef Mark.

 

Kyungsoo arrived later on, but he straightly went to Chanyeol’s dressing room where he is still being seated and getting his make up done.

 

“Oh, why are you suddenly appearing here?”

 

“Ah, Sous Chef asked me to bring your knives here.”

 

“What? That bastard. I told him to take care of my things.” Chanyeol says as he gets up from his seat and get his knifes from Kyungsoo.

 

“Wow, the make-up makes you look totally strange and awkward.” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out.

 

“What?”

 

“Just joking. It’s not that bad, You look nice. That’s cool.” He says as he points Chef Chanyeol’s arms.

 

“Why isn’t he coming anyways after creating a mess in here.”

 

Meanwhile.

 

“Ah~~~ Please let me in. I am a cast member. My pass is inside.”

 

“Still, which program is it? What’s the PD’s name?”

 

“It was mentioned earlier but I forgot her name. Please let me in.” He says as he tried to push the guard away from the gates.

 

“You don’t have pass you can’t enter the building.”

 

“I really know the name of our PD but I just forgot.”

 

The guard still doesn’t budge.

 

“Okay” Chen fishes his wallet and handed him 100won. “Open it up.”

 

“No way.” He pushed Chen backwards with his 100won. “Get yourself a visitor’s pass or you can just leave the building.” The guards says, but then, he feel so uneasy.

 

“Hi, producer…” He says and waved but suddenly ran to the gates and almost got in but the guard caught him and pushed him out of he building.

 

“I need to go in there. I need to go in there. I need to go in there~~~~ Ah~~ Wae~~~~!” He wails like a little kid.

 

-

 

Chanyeol was quite impressed with how their dish ended up. But sadly, he needs to do it with Kyungsoo. The person he hated so much, recently. He was impressed but he doesn’t show it in his face nor complimenting their dish only Kyungsoo.

 

“Congratulations for winning. I think it turned out pretty fun too.” Sandara says as they both get out of the shooting venue.

 

“It was, Good Job.”

 

“Your traditional food idea was better than I thought, I was caught off guard that time. I was worried about you failing the mission selected, because you don’t like rice.”

 

“Just because I don’t like it, doesn’t mean I can’t cook it.” Suddenly Sous Chef Chen arrived in front of them.

 

“Chef, Chef! Chef, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry!”

 

“What the heck were you doing!!” Chanyeol yells at Chen.

 

“Don’t get mad already the shoot is already done. But I think Kyungsoo will have to continue doing the show because we can’t suddenly change your companion.”

 

“Why does it he has to do it? I am supposed to do it.” Chen suddenly got so confused. Chanyeol just letting them talk but his brows are like glued together.

 

“I know that, but for the continuity of the program. Like what I said, we can’t change your companion.”

 

“No you can’t do that. He’s not even qualified to do those, also moving the machinery is really hard. He’s too weak to do that all by himself.” Just then Kyungsoo yells.

 

“Excuse me. Make a way.” And he just walked pass by them carrying all the things that they used for the show. Chen is flabbergasted same with Chanyeol as they didn’t expect Kyungsoo to carry heavy things.

 

-

 

“Chef, Chef, Chef, Chef. This doesn’t make any sense.” Chen says. “How can he be in TV?” Chanyeol just ignored and closed the compartment of his car when Kyungsoo finished getting all their things.

 

“Chef, this can’t be happening. Can you talk to the PD for me?” He follows Chanyeol until he opens the door of his car.

 

“The bus has left the station. You did this to yourself.” He ignores Chen’s pleases.

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol is about to go inside of his car when Kyungsoo suddenly popped out behind him.

 

“We’re all done here, right? Then, I’ll go back and organize it.” That pisses Chen so much. He should be the one is going to do it. Chen bumped into Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he walked out of the scene.

 

Chanyeol saw how Chen is getting rude because he just didn’t get to do it.

 

“Look at that bastard.” Kyungsoo just let it happen.

 

“Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Yes?” He says as he looks at Chanyeol.

 

“You can work on the kitchen starting tomorrow.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Are you deaf or something got stuck on your ear? I said you can work on the kitchen starting tomorrow.”

 

“Oh okay. I’ll do that.” He thinks for a moment.

 

“I got it.” He grabs on Chanyeol’s arms “You must be thankful to me for the shoot today right?”

 

“Thankful? Yeah right. Why are you grabbing my arm?” He says as he abruptly let Kyungsoo’s hands off of his arm. “Let’s go.” He says before he goes inside of his car waiting for Kyungsoo to settle inside.

 

“You are thankful. Aish, you and your pride.”

 

-

 

Baekhyun is walking towards Kyungsoo’s dorm now after he’s done fixing their things in the restaurant.

 

“I really did a good job today. It’s really amazing. How did that idea popped in my head at the right moment. Was it a food that I really liked? Ah I can’t remember it.”

 

When he arrived at his dorm all of his things are already outside of the building.

 

“Oh? Why my things are outside?” He brought all of his things inside again but when he opened his room there is someone in there already.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He closed the door again and looks at the room number. It is his room number and opened the door again.

 

“Can I ask why are you here? This is my room.” He says blatantly

 

“It is my room now. The landlord gave me this room earlier.”

 

“Ah really?” He just says in defeat and closed the door again.

 

“Where will I sleep now?” He brings his things and roam around the streets to find a place where he can sleep.

 

Nothing is available, Hotels and Motels are too expensive. So he just need to bear it for just one night and he sleeps in the park near Chanyeol’s restaurant.

 

“Just one night.” He keeps on chanting it until he gets some sleep already using his bag as his pillow and another bag as his blanket even it is not covering his whole body. Just enough for him not to get cold and not shiver. Even the bench itself is cold.

 

-

 

Baekhyun woke up not in good condition. He feels like the sun is shining just right above him, it is so hot.

 

“Ah, it is so hot. It’s so annoying.” He is still in the park lying peacefully, it is not peaceful when the sun shines on him and it is too hot addition to that that the kids playing in the playground.

 

“Ah~ Why are they so noisy. Can’t they play in silence.” He sat up and practically making himself look presentable as possible. When he glanced at his wristwatch, he started to grab all of his things and making his way to the restaurant because he is so late as of now.

 

He tries to be sneaky as possible and putting all of his big bags in his locker so they won’t suspect him for crashing in Chanyeol’s restaurant.

 

 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t in a good mood too so everyone is being careful or else something might happen in the restaurant because of Chef’s anger. They don’t want that to happen again, it is kind of traumatizing for them.

 

Lunch time!! Everyone is busy again. Chanyeol is really not feeling well today. He keeps on coughing and coughing, all of them is worried about Chef’s condition. Getting a cold in a summer season. Even dog doesn’t get colds in summer.

 

“I think I need to rest a bit.” He mutters so low but everyone heard it.

 

“Can you take care first of the customers today, I’ll rest just for a bit.”

 

“Yes, Chef.” All of them answers.

 

“Also the storage don’t forget to clean.”

 

“Yes”

 

“Count the seafood’s later for dinner okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Also, the salt…”

 

“Ah yes Chef, we will take care of everything just rest up a bit.” Chanyeol trust the Sous Chef that everything will go smoothly.

 

Chanyeol went up where his basically his house.

 

Chanyeol’s House = His Restaurant.

 

He removed his uniform because it’s too hot. And just laid down on his bed but got up and drink medicine for colds. And goes back to his bed; covering his whole body with his fluffy blanket.

 

 

Later on, Yoora closed the restaurant so early so everyone can have a decent rest. Also Kai went to Chanyeol’s restaurant to fetch his wife which is Chanyeol’s sister.

 

So Baekhyun is already alone in the restaurant. Thinking of visiting Chanyeol.

 

“Is he that sick today? Should I make Chicken Porridge?”

 

He thinks about it.

 

“Why would I even think about him? He’s rude.”

 

But what happens next is him chopping Chicken for the porridge.

 

“Aish, I can’t resist him.”

 

When he’s done he went upstairs and visits if Chanyeol is still sick. He put down the tray on Chanyeol’s bed.

 

“So this is how his bedroom look like... It’s not bad though. I like it.”

 

“Chef!” He says as he shakes Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“Chef.” Still doesn’t budge.

 

“Chef. You need to eat something for the medicine will work.” Baekhyun says as he keeps on shaking him but what he gets is just a lowest grunts he ever heard.

 

‘He really got a very very deep voice. I like it.’

 

“Chef!” Chanyeol finally opened his eyes.

 

“Chef you need to eat something. So you can drink your medicine already.” Baekhyun says.

 

Suddenly Baekhyun placed his hand on Chanyeol’s forehead, he is boiling hot.

 

“Ah wait, I’ll get a wet towel from your bathroom” But Chanyeol refrains him for doing something and grabs his wrist.

 

“Why? Are you hurt?” He doesn’t say anything but he suddenly cups his cheeks and pulls his down for a kiss.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even move, because of suddenly Chanyeol kissing him. But nevertheless and took the opportunity and kisses him back.

 

When Chanyeol finally opened his eyes in the real world. He was shocked, he is kissing Kyungsoo so suddenly.

 

“Why are you here? How did you get in here?” Chanyeol is flustered. It is like his colds suddenly went away.

 

“I was waking you up for you to eat and drink medicine but suddenly you pulled me down and kissed me.” Chanyeol doesn’t know how to comprehend this situation. It completely doesn’t make any sense right now. He only knows to avoid this situation is to let Kyungsoo out of his room, like right now.

 

 

“Oh wait.”

 

“Get out!! Get out!!” He says hastily as he pushes Kyungsoo towards the door.

 

“Why’s he getting mad? He’s the one who did it!” As he got out of the door.

 

“Oh? Wait a minute.” He put his fingers on his lips. “We did it properly, right? Then, why is he totally fine with it?” He looks back to the door and sees Chanyeol banging his head to the furniture.

 

“Am I crazy? With Kyungsoo. Have I lost my mind?”

 

Suddenly, his door got open again that makes him so startled. It was Kyungsoo peeking through the door.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo says.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Is you heart beating really fast? Or pulse racing?” Baekhyun asking as he slowly went inside of his bedroom again. “Or is your temperature dropping and do you feel chilly? Are you really feeling okay?” He keeps on asking as he is really so close to Chanyeol right now. And trying to find out if his heart is beating so fast right now.

 

“I’m fine! Just leave! Get out here!!!!” He says in hurried voice and started to push Kyungsoo out again.

 

“Just leave!” He yells when he pushed him out again and locked his door. Baekhyun is knocking the door and asking is he is really okay or he feel some sparks when they kissed.

 

“Is you body okay? You don’t feel anything aren’t you?”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Open the door, would you?” He still keeps on knocking consecutively. Chanyeol just ignored him and sighs really, really long.

 

 

— End of Chapter 3 —

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Its been a while!! I know this is not enough to satisfy your need from my stories. Don't worry everything is planned for this story so, just please be patient for the updates ^-^


End file.
